Unaltered Bonds xSasusaku
by sunkissedxoxox
Summary: When Sakura finds Sasuke snooping around the village alone, she decides to let him fullfil his dream but she still loves him dearly. What if they meet each other over and over again, is it fate?
1. 1 Moon finds Heaven

"I know your there," she yelled in an angry whisper. The rosette fell to her knees and ignored the silence, only the sobs of her tears could be identified and the trees blowing in the wind. The raven headed boy stayed planted on the branch looking down at the sorrow but familiar face... Sakura.

-Three months ago-

"If you go I'll scream!" she threatened and stopped in her movements. Weak at heart, her body wouldn't move closer to him even if she dared. Then he vanished from her view.

_He's gone,_ she thought solemnly.

He appeared behind her, the strands of her pink hair blowing in the wind. The ends touching his face gently.

"Sakura," he said, "Thank you."

"Sasuke-Kun," she whimpered as if it were her last breath. He performed a jutsu on the girl causing her to fall asleep and land into his strong arms.

The face he would remember, her words such as "I love you more than anything" and the feeling of being around her. He placed her into a firm bench and left before he would regret splitting from the Leaf Village and his friends.

One thing he did regret was leaving Sakura on this chilly night, in the most dangerous path in the village that was often used for entering the village- the path he would take now, but instead leave and descend into darkness. He looked up at the crescent moon that seemed bitter, the moon was always bitter in the eyes of this Uchiha.

-Now-

The rosette quickly moved from tree to tree on a run. Something caught her eye, she was certain it was that lost raven haired boy, the boy who's intentions were like his hair, dark. And the boy that the rosette loved more than anything.

"I know your there," she yelled in a bittersweet whisper, again her heart was in a weak state and her body was too. As she bit her lip to stop the stream of tears, she heard a familiar smirk.

"Sakura... Go away," he boomed with anger for the fact that he was found watching his old home. "I have no intentions of talking to anyone- especially you!"

He always found her annoying, at first it was because of her childish attitude, throwing herself all over him and how she tended to show off her intelligence. He also knew deep down that he was jealous of her, for the fact she had family and he had lost his.

It was no mistake, it was her. Her hair, the color of a rose and her eyes like piles of emeralds within them- the girl he hated. And it was no mistake it was him she stared upon, his eyes filled with hatred and the sound of his disturbed voice- the boy she loved.

"Sasuke-Kun! Don't go! Stay!" she pleaded with all might, Sasuke looked down at her sorry-self. He moved quickly next to her, the swiftness of his movements created a strong wind throughout the forest. But the violent breeze was not what brought the chill in Sakura's body but the closeness of their bodies. She knew he would not stay, he would always choose revenge for that was his dream and she decided to let him go.

"Sasuke-Kun," she moaned "When your done running away, you can always come back to me... Always." She looked down, her tears falling on the sand creating tiny specks of mud, then she stared up at him- teary eyed.

When she blinked and opened her eyes, from the spot she was gazing at, the raven headed boy had fled and was replaced with Naruto.

"Ah. Sakura-Chan! I've been looking for you!" he boasted in a cheesy voice and rubbed the back of his neck. He then noticed she was in tears, her eyes filled with grief just like when Sasuke first left. "Huh?" He knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her with encouraging words and questions asking what had happened, but she stayed silent.

The rosette stopped crying, and was awakened into the world. Her teammate, Naruto constantly asked her questions that annoyed her but she stared blankly at him.

_Was it just my imagination,_ she questioned herself.

"Nothing! Nothing!" she insisted and got up dashing back to the village.

_But it wasn't nothing,_ she thought while running to the village.

"Sakura-Chan! Wait up!" the blond yelled from behind her- still bewildered of what he saw. "Stupid Sasuke," he muttered annoyed, "If only I heard what they said."


	2. 2 Decisions

**Author's Note:  
This is chapter 2 of my story "Unaltered Bonds".**

**Inspiration: Song "Way Back Into Love" sung by: Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore [donotown!]**

**About this chapter: Sakura needs to find a way to distract her from Sasuke's disappearance and has to request something in order to do so.[;**

**Preview: The pastel haired girl awakened and rushed outside her home's comfort to find herself under a crescent moon and chill of a brisk evening. The same crescent moon frowned upon her bringing her memories of the first time she felt true love for Sasuke and not a crush of a fan girl. The same moon shone upon her when she had screamed all of her heart for him to come back and much more than that. When Sakura walked along the sidewalk she saw who she was hoping to find under the shadows.**

* * *

After sharing a ramen with the whiskered boy who seemed utterly quiet, Sakura suspected that something had happened, but decided to keep the peace.

"Hey, Naruto." the rosette said breaking the silence. "I have to go home now. Thanks though."

Her whiskered friend finally seemed broken out of the spell of confusion and smiled.

"I'll walk you home Sakura-Chan!" he offered again with his eyes full of joy, but something was different about them. She shook her head thanking him for the offer while rejecting it kindly and began to take a few strides forward until he grabbed her arm.

"Sakura-Chan, do you ever think of Sasuke?" he asked with a fake smile and noticed this was the wrong way to make her tell him what had occurred this morning. Her eyes twinkled with the flow of a few tears and he let her go home. He watched her pink hair run from the narrow street and fade into the town of busy villagers. "Hmm... One more bowl please!"

xXxXx

Sakura tossed and turned her body around the bed unable to sleep comfortably.

She let out a moan of a broken heart and dozed into a three minute nap.

The pastel haired girl awakened and rushed outside her home's comfort to find herself under a crescent moon and chill of a brisk evening. The same crescent moon frowned upon her bringing her memories of the first time she felt true love for Sasuke and not a crush of a fan girl. The same moon that shone upon her when she had screamed all of her heart for him to come back and much more than that. When Sakura walked along the sidewalk, she saw who she was hoping to find under the shadows.

"Lady Hokage," she said softly and saw a familiar smile that came from Lady Tsunade.

The blonde walked slowly towards her dazzled with bewilderment as she stared into the apple-green eyes that stared into her fierce chocolate ones.

"What is it? Sakura," she asked. The rosette shook a bit nervous wondering if what she had wanted to say was the correct thing to ask her and if the honorable Hokage would laugh at her request.

xXxXx

* * *

**I would appreciate reviews and also criticism! Thanks for reading and I'll try to get chapter 3 done by the end of this week. (:**


	3. 3 Entering

**

* * *

**

**Inspiration to write: Probably not what the chapter is based on, but it's what inspired me to write. Peach Girl and Kairi! **

**Preview:**

**"Answer my question first! Why do _you _keep coming here!" the rosette yelled and buried her fist into his chest.  
"I asked a question first," the raven haired boy said in a teasing tone.  
"I'm serious!"  
"..."**

**Written by: sunkissedxoxox  
Title: Unaltered Bonds [xSasusaku]**

* * *

"Lady Hok-" the rosette finally managed to say with will but the familiar cheery voice had cut her off. She groaned and turned around; furious in and out while slamming the whiskered boy with her fists.

Tsanude raised her hands between the two kids and protested them to stop, but observed the sheepish scene. _She has such strength when she's not actually put under pressure of a battle, _she thought. _Almost like mine. _The two teens immediately arose with their arms swaying by their sides like two robots who had been given an order. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Kakashi-Sensei saw Sasuke outside the village! He told me not to stop him, but !" the whiskered boy boasted. Sakura's fist trembled with anger weaved with sorrow. "But C-Mon! Let's go!"

"Then listen to him, such foolish thing to do," the rosette cried remembering that she had set that dark raven he spoke of free. She ran back home with incredible speed that no one knew she was capable of.

xXxXx

The pastel haired girl cried in bed, again unable to fall into a gentle sleep.

"I didn't want to do that to Naruto," she thought in a harsh whisper, "But I told Sasuke I'd let him go." The two voices in her head played like an endless record until she finally closed her eyes.

xXxXx

"Sasuke-Kun wait!" she yelled still shaking with shock. She rose out from under her blanket and looked around the bright walls she was in. _Good, the window's closed, _she thought. _So he didn't really come. It was just a dream. _After another debate with the voice inside her, she began to wonder what kind of an experience it would be to live having Sasuke enter her life again.

"Sakura! Come and help me set the table for breakfast!" a voice roared from the floor below her.

xXxXx

Sakura dashed from tree to tree till she was on the same one that Sasuke stood on the day before, her unable to gaze at the onyx eyes that stared down at her.

"Why do you keep coming here?" he muttered with no emotion.

"Answer my question first! Why do _you _keep coming here!" the rosette yelled and buried her fist into his chest.

"I asked first," the raven haired boy said in a teasing tone.

"I'm serious!" Her heart dropped, and her body grew stiff.

"... I..."

"I what!"

She looked into his empty eyes and listened to his heartwarming smirk.

To others, that smirk may have annoyed them but it meant so much to this girl that stood in front of him.

"I-I don't know..."

_Is... Is he going to enter my life- again? _Sakura thought.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!;D Well, read on to see. I'll try my best to have it online.**

* * *


	4. 4 A True Bond

**Authors note:**

**Inspiration to write: Sigh... Ouran HSHC.(;**

**Sneak Peak: "I'm sorry Sakura," he said quietly that it could barely be heard by the ear. He took hold of her fists which gave up bruising his chest and he let her arms out of his grasp. His eyes could barely meet hers, he was shameful.**

**Written by: sunkissedxoxox Caridee  
Title: Unaltered Bonds xSasusaku **

* * *

"Sasuke talk to me please!" Sakura whimpered and pounded her fists harder into his chest. She was very angry with him, for who-knows what reason? It was just that feeling she had, the feeling of being rejected that made her feel so... Crazy. Was she insane?

Even if the raven boy wanted to chirp a bitter song, he didn't know what words to say. After all, he was still confused.

**-Sasuke's mind**-

When I first saw Sakura, she was my age. Her green eyes weren't always shiny emeralds; before they were never-ending forest filled and it looked like she was lost in them. Pale pink hair that always sat in front of me- ghostlike and innocent, my eyes sometimes had trouble paying attention to what the Sensei was saying because of that special color. Sometimes, I would strive to be the most intelligent student and Sakura was my biggest rival even if she never knew that was how I truly felt.

BUT...

But after my family was... Killed. My whole clan. I didn't notice her anymore, I was angry with her! But now I think about it- why?

She had a friend, a companion that stood by her and made sure she was at her best. All I had were millions of people who stood around me whispering the unbearable stories of what had happened to my people.

When she walked home, her family was there... There to care and tend for her needs and praise her with the kind words like "That's my girl!". I remember, my father only told me something like that once. Those three words he said that made my day- I'll never hear them again but she can when she wants to. When I walked home I had sorry glances and dirty comments.

I guess it was the envy of a Uchiha towards a Haruno, almost like me and Itachi.

She wasn't different from me though...

There was only a tiny difference between us. Afterall, she was talked about and teased. Her friend took the limelight from her just like my brother had done. But, she had a family ...

When she told me during the first time we were alone about Naruto's misbehavior due to the fact he had no parents to scold him. I wanted to hurt her, I would be cheerful again to have my parents call me a failure. Just to have them by my side I would treasure that.

I will give her credit for evolving, she grew a strong will. Now, she's a bright cheery rose and has the most captivating emerald eyes. I'm... I'm still the same.

Hn. Comparing myself when I was younger to everyone else. It just brought me to hating them. Something was different about Sakura and Naruto though, after working with them I felt at ease. They were a second family, and I accepted them. Why am I thinking this? I have nothing to do with this village now.

xXxXx

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said quietly that it could barely be heard by the ear. He took hold of her fists which gave up bruising his chest and he let her arms out of his grasp. His eyes could barely meet hers, he was shameful.

"Sorry for what?" the rosette asked bewildered. For all she knew, she was the one who should apologize for hurting him out of her insanity.

"Those words you said... Were they true?" the Uchiha asked louder and clearer, he felt they were. He remembered them completely, how she declared her feelings the night he left. Such courage, he couldn't even admit to someone when he was happy. A simple feeling like happy. Even if it wasn't the most inspiring love confession it did touch him to know someone cared for him and he couldn't say anything but 'thank you' since this Raven didn't like sharing his emotion with others.

"Yes..." she answered.

And it was that torturing silence, again Sasuke was confused. He pulled her into a hug, a soft quick embrace.

_Is he done running? Is he in my arms?_ the cherry blossom wondered and inhaled his scent.

"I'll see you here. Midnight. I- I promise." Sasuke declared and took off. If Sakura was herself this morning, she would have been the most gleeful child in the village. Instead, she wondered if she should come. _It took a lot of courage for him to say that though... _No more tears filled her eyes, Sasuke and her had developed a secret bond of theirs. It was joyous to know and she kept a straight face as she hurried back to the village.

xXxXx

The silver haired boy who's eyes hid behind his glasses frowned at the presence of the Uchiha.

"You've been missing _it _haven't you..." he hissed coldly. "Lord Orochimaru forbids you to go there unless he orders you!"

If it was a normal day, he would obey. But Sasuke had just made a promised with the girl who was closest to him. Sakura is the only girl to brighten his dark heart and he was well aware of it. Sasuke would call this a 'strong bond', and it would never change.

"SHUT UP!" the bothered shadowy boy yelled.


End file.
